Resurrection of Mr White
by thelala123
Summary: Mr. White is murdered and Hikari mourns. Karen gives her an idea . Mahiru is dragged into their plans and try to resurrect Mr. White from the dead


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Please forgive me for if my writing is terrible. It's a very very random idea that came to me inspired by Halloween and the final chapter of Overture. Hikari is just too pure for my soul I can't- someone just protect her. It's so cute that she asks Mr. White to give her strength. And in the OVA she speaks... woah...**_

* * *

"Hikari chan open the door." Mahiru knocked on the door once again. "No, let me mourn in peace." She heard Hikari sniffle. "Hikari chan, please let us in we'll help." Karen tried as well. They had been trying to get into their room for the past thirty minutes in order to make sure Hikari was alright.

It was in the middle of the night when Mahiru and the rest of the dorms woke up because of a scream. It was Hikari in the common room, who shrieked because she found the dead body of her plushie. Hikari had picked up the "corpse" and vowed she'd kill the murderer once she's done mourning.

"Tell me truthfully, are you the murderer?"

"No!"

"No, Hikari chan, just open the door!"

"Okay…"

Mahiru and Karen smiled at each other. They were on step closer than before. The door clicked open to reveal Hikari. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was still hiccuping and whimpering from crying. "Come in." Hikari muttered before kneeling beside the remains of .

The two knelt beside her, paying their respects to the long gone soul. "Mr. White was god like." Hikari began her eulogy. "He was fighting crime in a claw game when he came to me. He's always protected me ever since then and I'm grateful. I have never met anyone so great like him. Be shall always be the best in my eyes. I wish I was there to protect him when he was weak. He didn't deserve to be killed like this. I wish his soul rests in peace."

Hikari sighed, sitting dully. Mr. White meant a lot to Hikari, everyone knew that. Even though it was Mr. White, it still surprised Mahiru when she saw Hikari speak so much. Seeing her friend so sad hurt Mahiru's heart. Mahiru and Karen gave their condolences and a few words about Mr. White and his glory before sitting in silence, their hands on Hikari's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I'll prepare for the burial." Hikari said lifelessly, clumsily getting onto her feet. "Wait Hikari chan I have an idea!" Karen exclaimed jumping onto her feet holding Hikari's shoulders. "Let's say we try to bring him back to life, like in Frankenstein!"

"Karen…" Hikari stared at her before glowing like a lightbulb, "that's it! You're a genius!", Karen smiled smugly, rubbing her chin. "If only Junjun heard my idea."

"I'll get the wires. Karen, Mahiru please turn on all of the switches, we will need all the electricity we need."

"Wait, are you serious about this?!" Mahiru stood confused. All this time she thought they were joking. "Of course, its for Mr. White." Hikari said. "Hikari chan, let's say we get electrocuted. Or someone else does. That's not good right? We can't do this." Mahiru tried to put some sense into their brains.

"You're right we can't." Hikari said thoughtfully. "Unless…"

"Unless what Hikari chan?"

"We do those things in that movie we watched a few days ago."

"That's brilliant Hikari chan."

"No it isn't, Karen chan. Hikari chan, that's not going to-"

"It will. It's Mr. White." Hikari said stubbornly.

Before Mahiru could stop them from doing something stupid it was too late. Hikari and Karen had already formulated a plan and were preparing themselves up. They were going to summon Mr. White's soul by using a pentagram drawn in chalk(Junna's chalk), candles(which were Claudine's) and a sacrifice(Nana's frog plushie). What made matters worse is that they planned to retrieve his soul by exchanging the soul of the sacrifice for Mr. White's using a so called ritual knife. This was bad. Really bad. The consequences aren't going to be good. Mahiru knew it. Unfortunately she was also a foot into their plans as she couldn't stop them. Also she didn't have the heart to tell them that it doesn't work especially with the souls of stuffed toys.

Hikari and Karen had prepared for their so called battle. Hikari wore her blanket like a cape and Karen held a baseball bat swinging it. "Karen, don't swing the bat. You might hurt someone!" she chided. At least she could do that, right? "Sorry…"

Mahiru chan, we might need your baton skills. Bring your baton and let's go." Karen said, Hikari agreeing with her. "Karen shan don't you think this is a bit extreme."

"Non non dayo, Mahiru chan. There is no need to be afraid." Karen said before leaning into whisper into Mahiru's ear. "I don't want Hikari chan to be sad. Please."

Mahiru just resigned to her fate.

They tiptoed into the corridor. Mahiru couldn't help but sweat drop as she saw Karen and Hikari over react. They were acting as if they were on a spy mission, with enemies all around waiting for the right moment to shoot them.

"Karen and I will go to Nana chan's room and you get the candle's from Saijo san's room." Hikari instructed. Mahiru gulped. All she could hope was that they weren't awake.

She was all alone for her side of the quest. She prayed silently hoping she wouldn't bump into into them in an awkward situation as she stood in front of the door of Claudine's room. She opened the door, and she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Claudine and Maya were fast asleep on the bed, cuddling with each other. Mahiru smiled sweetly at the sight. Claudine was muttering something under her breath, something like, "Tendou Maya…", and pulling Maya closer.

So, the rumours were true. But this was not a time to watch the top star and the childhood prodigy be all lovey dovey in their sleep. She was on a mission to help Hikari, even if it was just another one of the crazy plans she has been dragged into due to her roommates' sheer dumbness.

Retrieving the item wasn't that difficult. It was right there, on her study table. It was just to easy. She wished she could say that for Hikari and Karen. When she reached there, she saw Karen freaking out and Hikari on… Nana's bed?

Karen was standing in the middle of the shared room between the real life banana tree and the nerd, holding a box of chalk and Nana's frog. "Hikari chan got the frog that Banana was hugging but Banana caught her before she could move!" Karen whispered, panicking. Mahiru felt a sting in her heart as she saw the blissed out expression on Hikari's face. Was it jealousy? No it couldn't be. Right? Meanwhile Hikari was lying down in Nana's embrace, wondering how she even got stuck here. But she was warm and soft and squishy… like a banana. It made her heart pound on the inside her mind an absolute mess, though one part of her mind was reminding her she still needed to do the most important thing in the world.

"Mahiru, Karen, please go on and prepare for the ritual I'll... be coming."

"No, we are comrades! Comrades never leave their comrades behind." Karen said albeit to loudly causing Junna,who was slumped against her desk to stir. The trio froze, terrified. If Junna woke up they were more than just doomed. Thankfully she didn't wake up. "Leave my Nana alone you frog she's…!" Junna muttered in her sleep. Mahiru sighed for the third time that night. "Karen chan, we need to go before they wake up."

Karen was near tears. "But- but Hikari chan…", she hugged Nana's plush toy. "Don't worry she'll come."

"Hikari chan, please come back safely." Karen sniffled, walking out of the room. "She's not going to die Karen chan. Nana won't hurt her." Mahiru followed behind her.

The began preparations. They followed the same procedure the movie used. Draw the pentagram, place the candles on the circumference of it and lastly the sacrifice in the middle. Hikari hadn't arrived yet, all they needed to do now was wait before they can do the final steps and bring Mr. White's soul back his body.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Karen was asleep right on top of the pentagram drawn in the middle of the room, her head rested upon the sacrifice and Mahiru's eyes were closing slowly even though she was fighting against her sleepiness. She was almost there, in the land of dreams until the door slammed and closed shut. "Nana chan's coming to kill me." Hikari said to the now awake Mahiru and groggy Karen. From the corridor Mahiru could hear Nana yell angrily asking Hikari to give her stuffed toy, Bannon back and Junna trying to calm her down. Mahiru nodded weakly and Karen almost went back to sleep before Hikari pulled her ear asking her to get a move on. This was the first time Mahiru had seen Hikari like this. So frantic, so… much different than her emotionless self.

Karen and Mahiru took their respective matchboxes and began lighting up the candles. A strong lavender smell hung in the air as the lit them up as quickly as they can. Nana was banging on their door. That was also a different side of Nana she had never seen and to be frank it was scary, even scarier than Hikari suddenly showing emotions and talking.

Hikari, meanwhile had gone under Mahiru's bed to get her secret stash of… knives. Mahiru who was done with her share of candles was furious. She was going to scold Hikari for owning a large amount of knives, all of which looked sharp enough to create a deep cut with ease. Hikari pulled out a knife with a Mr. White's face imprinted on the handle. "I'm done lighting them." Karen declared, stretching the match in her hand still burning.

"Let's do this!" Karen exclaimed ater extinguishing it with one strong shake. But they didn't do it. Karen had been a baka, not like she never was. A different smell overpowered the smell of the candles and the room grew brighter. "K-Karen chan..." Mahiru's voice shook, paralyzed in fear, staring at the deadly thing. "Karen your bed is on fire." Hikari deadpanned.

"Ehh what do you mean?" Karen rubbed the back of her head with a lopsided smile. The smile was wiped out of its existence once Karen turned around and saw her bed was on fire. She let out a scream. It was exactly then the door opened. "And I have the master key because I'm- Karen why is your bed on fire?!" Junna stopped in her tracks wide eyed with Nana standing behind her clicking pictures.

They were going to be dead for more than just one reason.

After extinguishing Karen's bed, waking up the rest of the dorms and earning a hour long lecture from Junna, Mahiru sat on her bed in the quietness of the night. It was a crazy ride no doubt about that. She still felt bad that she couldn't help Hikari. The frown on her face when she urged Hikari to sleep was so hard to see. It was like seeing one of her siblings crying. She needed to do something. She looked over at the decapitated Mr. White at the corner of the room before looking at Hikari cuddling with Karen in the futon. She giggled to herself ready to surprise Hikari when she woke up, even if it meant Mahiru to sacrifice her sleep. It would be the equivalent of a present. Thank god there was no school.

And when she did woke up, her head aching and her body sore and her nostrils full of the smell of burnt wood she got a present for her eyes and heart making her forget her worries for the time being. Hikari had her face buried into the now fixed Mr. White thanks to Mahiru's handiwork and the cotton from the infirmary. "I love you Mr. White. I will never let you go." Hikari's voice though muffled was still very audible. It was just too cute. When Hikari pulled her face out and over her blissed out state she noticed Mahiru looked at her sweetly. A blush creeped up on Hikari's cheeks. "I-I forgot something!" she said, throwing who accidentally flew right out of the open window. They could hear a voice complain asking Futaba to remove the plushie from her face and throw it into the trash.

So, much for her hard work…

Hikari, upon hearing this, ran out of the room screaming, "Don't you dare! I'll kill you with my knife." Mahiru who heard this, freaked out. She hadn't taken that knife from Hikari the previous night. That meant… she still had the knife with her. "No, Hikari chan! Don't run around with a knife and most definitely not try kill people with it!" and she chased Hikari

And the chronicles of Mr. White and Hikari and the rest of the dorms continued on till their teacher arrived to check on them before curfew.


End file.
